Doggie Day!
Doggie Day! is the 1st episode of Dora and Friends: Into the City! in season 1. Characters present *Dora *Alana *Naiya *Emma *Kate *Pablo *Cusco *Map App Summary Dora and Alana are walking dogs on Doggie Adoption Day. Dora plans to do a video of the dogs in order to promote Doggie Adoption Day. One of the dogs, Cusco had something to tell Dora and Pablo. Cusco licks Dora's camera which transforms it into a magic camera that allows Dora and her friends to understand Cusco. Cusco informs them that his 3 brothers are lost. So, they go on a search to find them and encounter several of Dora's new friends along the way. While searching for one of Cusco's brothers in some ruins, Dora introduces her new Map App. Recap Trivia *This is the series premiere of [[Dora and Friends: Into the City!|''Dora and Friends: Into the City!]] episode, a reboot of the original [[Dora the Explorer|''Dora the Explorer]] which production has ended. It also reveals that Dora is a preteen now and has moved to the city from the rainforest, she now lives in an apartment instead of a house. *Dora no longer wears her original outfit from ''Dora the Explorer''. She now wears a hot pink skirt with a purple ribbon around her waist, purple pants, a magical charm bracelet, earrings and have long hair from now on, she does not wear Backpack on her back until "Return to the Rainforest". *The voice actress of Dora from ''Dora the Explorer'','' Fátima Ptacek, gets carried over to start this new spin-off series. In this series, she is able to keep a more natural tone instead of a higher-pitched one in the original series. *Whenever Dora points her video camera at Cusco, who's a puppy, he starts singing. **This will happen on a later episode when Dora points her camera to Roja, (Kate's Puppy), on Puppy Princess Rescue. *When Pablo asked Kate the reason she was dressed as a dog was because of the fact it was for Doggie adoption day. *Each of the main characters gets a puppy at the end. *The Travel Song will no longer get sung until Return to the Rainforest and We Did It! will not be sung either until the same episode and Dora's Rainforest Reunion, mixed in with All for One. *None of Dora's old rainforest friends, Boots, Isa, Benny, Tico, Backpack, Map, Swiper, Big Red Chicken, Grumpy Old Troll and Fiesta Trio from [[Dora the Explorer|''Dora the Explorer]] will make their appearances until Return to the Rainforest and Dora's Rainforest Reunion, they are the only ones who did not age in the reboot, however, Boots made a minor appearance at the end of the previous pilot episode Our First Concert. *The Blue Cursor won't be returning in the reboot clicking on objects it points out to Dora, the objects will officially glow by themselves for her to find and spot from now on. Goofs *Dora still has the same features in Dora's Explorer Girls: Our First Concert. Gallery File:4952834.jpg Category:Dora and Friends Episodes Category:Dora and Friends Season 1 Category:2014 Category:Article Stubs